In the Dark of the Night
by Lady Arachnia
Summary: Sandra Gyrfalcon is a super growing up on the streets of New York. The only rules she knows are those of the streets and the only authority she answers to is herself. So how will she fit in at the mysterious floating school she has infiltrated? WarrenOC


**Sandra Gyrfalcon**

**Looks: Silvery hair that falls to her waist. Brilliant green eyes and pale skin. Tall and slender.**

**Age: 17**

**Personality: She's a strong leader, but rather quiet at times.**

**Powers: Causes darkness that negates all super powers and normal vision unless specified by Sandra.**

**Tasha Blaze**

**Looks: Bronze skin with long black hair that she keeps in thirteen braids and pulled back in a ponytail. Black eyes with a permanent red ring around the iris.**

**Age:18**

**Personality: Very aggressive, is always ready for a fight and can usually win said fight.**

**Powers: She has power over lasers with the ability to set things on fire or cut through them with her eyes. She is also highly skilled at hand-to-hand combat, specializing in knife fighting. **

**Angel Dreams**

**Looks: Lily white skin with fair golden hair. Light blue eyes and full pink lips. Very slender and beautiful. Feather's twin.**

**Age:18**

**Personality: Very shy and sweet. **

**Powers: Grows large white feather wings, can fly, and can cause anyone to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.**

**Feather Dreams:**

**Looks: Lily white skin with fair golden hair. Light blue eyes and full pink lips. Very slender and beautiful. Angel's twin.**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Very quiet, but mischievious. **

**Powers: Has the ability to shapeshift into any bird and change the bird's natural size at will. Her ability extends to allow her to speak to birds and fly in human form. **

Sandra Gyrfalcon stared blankly at the city below her. People bustled about unaware that they were being watched by someone. The thought amused her.

"Captain," a woman said from the rooftop doorway, "Angel has something she thinks you should hear about."

Sandra stepped down from her perch and followed her messenger inside.

"What've you got for me?" she asked as she leaned against Angel's table.

"You know all those weird things the Panthers have noticed happening in Maxville?" Angel asked.

Sandra nodded. Of course she remembered. Who could forget the crazy story of the building falling from the sky being held up in the air by a young man three years ago?

"Feather thinks they're telling the truth," Angel said, startling her captain. "She was out scouting the air space over Maxville and found just such a building with school buses parked on the ground surrounding it. She thinks it's a school for people like us."

"Can we get in there to find out?" Sandra asked.

"Already done," Angel answered. "I've taken the liberty of enrolling myself, Feather, Tasha, and you in that school."

Again Sandra nodded. This could be interesting. What could a school teach her that she hadn't already learned on the streets?

**At Sky High**

Since the doing away of Hero/Sidekick splits, none of the four girls were sorted. Each was handed a schedule, requested not to use their powers in the halls, and sent to class.

Students whispered as the four young women appeared in the door way of Mr. Medulla's science classroom.

"Ah, just in time for seat assignments," the large headed man said.

Angel gave her twin, Feather, a nervous glance at that news. Going to this school was bad enough but she hoped she wouldn't get separated from her twin.

Mr. Medulla placed the twins at tables near each other, but gave them different partners. Feather was paired with a girl in all purple while Angel was placed next to a girl with bright red hair and a flower-patterned sundress. Tasha sat next to a dark-skinned boy wearing an orange jacket and glasses. He made the mistake of staring at her. She glared at him. He melted. Literally. Sandra settled into her seat next to a boy with shoulder-length dark hair and a leather jacket. He seemed to be doing his damnedest to ignore her.

Sandra kept her eyes to the front of the classroom, utterly ignoring most of the other students in the room. Feather seemed to have easily made friends with the girl in purple as the two were whispering back and forth as the teacher droned on. Angel seemed uneasy, but was smiling slightly at whatever the red-haired girl kept whispering. Tasha, on the other hand, had a satisfied smirk on her lips. Her table partner had not dared to reform himself and so sat in a puddle of goo beneath the table.

When the bell rang Sandra stood up languidly, waiting on her teammates. Most of the students left quickly, eager to be out of the science lab. The goo on the floor inched its way out the door.

"After that," Tasha said, "I'd rather be back in HQ than here. This is ridiculous."

"But the people here are so cool!" Feather gushed, a bright smile on her face. Of the four she was by far the most sociable. Angel was usually too shy to talk to other people, Tasha terrified most, and Sandra just didn't like most people.

"You are one weird chick," Tasha told her.

"What do you guys have next?" Angel asked as they walked down the hallway.

The four girls paused and pulled out their schedules to compare. Tasha and Angel had modern issues of the superhero world together at one end of the building. Feather had technology and Sandra had history. The girls parted company and headed off to class. Each kept in mind the group's objective: find out as much about the school and people as they could.


End file.
